Liberté
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: "Au nom du droit à l'information, on montre les victimes éloignées, mais dès qu'il s'agit de nos proches -nos semblables ?-, on crie au scandale." (Olivier Culmann, photographe, collectif Tendance Floue, cit. du TéléObs n 2620, p.24)


Hier, comme beaucoup d'autres je pense, ma journée fut chamboulée. J'étais juste partie pour zapper en attendant le retour de ma famille, déjeuner, jouer avec mon frère, et ainsi va la vie comme qui dirait. Mais je suis tombée sur de bien tristes nouvelles. Des nouvelles qui m'ont profondément marquées et que je ne pensais jamais voir arriver dans mon pays à notre époque. Des nouvelles qui m'ont perturbées au point que mes rêves en ont été hantés quand j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil.

Je ne lis pas le Charlie Hebdo. Je ne le connais que de nom. Je ne connaissais aucune de ces personnes. A peine un qui dessinait aussi pour le Canard Enchaîné, autre journal satirique. Je ne suis pas très journal même en général. Je ne me manifeste pas souvent. Et pourtant, j'ai été touchée par ce qu'il s'est passé. Au point que ce matin, avant de prendre le train pour Paris, cela m'était insupportable : je devais écrire. Écrire quelque chose à propos de ça pour moi (et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais le besoin d'écrire pour moi) mais aussi pour vous tous, pour le partage.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris cette initiative sur ce site dans la section francophone et c'est pourquoi je vous invite à lire _Attentat à Paris_ de Resiliency6. Elle aborde dans son one-shot la désolation d'Arthur face à l'évènement et, au travers du personnage, ce sont également ses sentiments, je pense, mais aussi les nôtres qu'elle décrit.

Je pense pour ma part que j'aborde cet évènement tragique d'une autre manière. A vous de voir.

**_Disclaimer : _**_Hetalia, son univers et ses personnages** © Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Je vous souhaite, malgré tout, une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Liberté<strong>_

C'était une belle journée de janvier. Il faisait certes un peu gris mais quelques éclaircies disséminées ça et là égayaient le ciel. L'année débutait à peine. On venait juste d'échanger les vœux, de prendre ses résolutions. On se disait que cette année, c'était la bonne. 2014 et son lot de hauts et de bas étaient derrière soit, on pouvait désormais repartir du bon pied. Au final, c'est ce qu'on fait tous les ans.

En cette matinée, les nations s'étaient retrouvées pour une réunion quelconque. Certains manquaient à l'appel pour diverses raisons mais la plupart était là. Et l'ambiance était telle que nous avions l'habitude de la connaître…

- Italie, enlève ce crayon de ton nez…

- Bon, guys, je suis le héros donc en gros je vous laisse le sale boulot et je récolte les honneurs ! Vous êtes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de sale garnement ! Quand je pense que je t'ai élevé !

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense justement que c'est le problème.

- Pourrais-t-on baisser le prix du gaz s'il vous plaît ?

- Non, non, et non ! Je refuse de te céder mes terres sous prétexte qu'il y a de l'uranium et que, comme par hasard, tu disposes de ces technologies pour l'exploiter.

- Si je peux me permet…

- QUOI ? Non mais t'as pas vu ton éducation !

- Aiyaa, mangez donc un gâteau les enfants.

- Ohonhon, moi, au moins, personne n'est devenu un affreux type imbu de lui-même…

- De qui vous parlez, guys ?

- A… Amérique… veux-tu que nous parlions de jeux vidéos ?

- Ah, si, pardon, il y en a un : toi.

- Et là, le type, je lui demande si son taureau il est bien sûr que c'est pas une vache. T'aurais vu sa colère !

- You ! Je vais te décapiter avec mon sabre !

- En même temps, le taux de natalité est exécrable chez toi. Faudra qu'on en reparle, de ces migrations.

- Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu. Un sabre, quoi ! Ah ah !

Dans son rire, France s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Chose fort élégante, vous en conviendrez. Ceci dit, ce qui était encore moins élégant, c'était de cracher du sang.

France se contorsionna sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent sur la table avant que la nation ne tombe subitement de sa chaise.

Aussitôt tout le monde se tut dans la salle. Plus personne n'avait envie de rire ou ne se sentait la permission d'émettre une remarque sarcastique. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils se ruèrent tous sur France qui étouffait. Il avait ramené ses mains sur son cœur et tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Il avait mal.

Angleterre, qui était évidemment son voisin de table, était le plus proche. Il se pencha, n'osa d'abord pas toucher le corps prit de convulsion, puis finit par passer une main sous la nuque de la nation. Aidé de Suède et Belgique, il réussit à asseoir France qui recouvra peu à peu une respiration normale, quoiqu'un peu faiblarde.

- Ça… ça va aller ? demanda Bulgarie

- Oui…

- Oh my fucking god ! s'exclama Angleterre, non, ça va pas du tout !

Il découvrit sur la chemise blanche de son meilleur ennemi outre-manche une tache de sang qui s'étalait petit à petit au niveau du cœur.

- On l'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara Allemagne sans détour

Amérique et Russie se chargèrent de le transporter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Angleterre était seul à veiller France. Les autres nations avaient retrouvé leur quartier temporaire ou bien était même rentrées chez elles, appelées par leurs dirigeants pour diverses affaires. De fait, quand France, qui avait été anesthésié, ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le visage d'Angleterre, le front barré par l'inquiétude.

- J'ai été attaqué au cœur… n'est-ce pas ?

Angleterre hocha la tête.

- Et les humains ?

- 12.

France aurait voulu croire qu'il donnait le nombre de blessés mais il n'était pas idiot.

- Allume la télé, s'il te plaît.

Angleterre obtempéra, en faisant la moue néanmoins. France n'eut aucun mal à trouver une chaîne qui expliquait ce qui s'était déroulé : toutes les chaînes en faisaient cas dans un flash info spécial. Néanmoins, face à cet acte, la nation resta de marbre.

- J'ai eu un message de mon Parlement : tous leurs sentiments vont vers toi et ton peuple. J'ai même entendu dire qu'on avait entamé la Marseillaise dans les rues de Londres. Quelle honte, ironisa Angleterre avec un sourire moqueur

France ne répondit rien, le regard rivé vers l'écran qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes informations depuis quelques heures.

- Allemagne et sa chancelière étaient chez moi et ils ont exprimé leur profonde tristesse envers toi. Italie et son Sénat ont observé une minute de silence et la Maison Blanche t'a aussi adressé un message de soutien.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut soutenir, répliqua finalement France sans détourner ses yeux de la télévision, ce sont eux. Toutes ces personnes qui doivent désormais vivre le cœur lourd, apprendre à poursuivre sans la présence d'un être qui leur est cher.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans : tu es victime autant qu'eux.

- J'ai été blessé, certes. Mais je suis une nation et mon peuple est bien plus fort qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'en suis persuadé. Je ne mourrais pas. Mais si, moi, je ne meurs pas, des êtres humains, peu importe qu'ils soient français, journalistes ou n'importe qui ou quoi d'autres, des êtres humains sont morts. Personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi, je suis triste pour eux avant toute chose.

- Ou… oui, je comprends très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'en tant qu'acte terroriste, cela implique des revendications.

France se redressa sur son lit. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et l'avala cul-sec. Il grimaça et déclara qu'il aurait préféré un bon verre de vin. Angleterre soupira profondément. Puis, il frappa un peu son oreiller afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

- J'entends bien et je ne le nie pas. Je condamne un acte pareil. Car avant d'être terroriste, c'est un acte barbare. Au nom de quoi peut-on s'en prendre à la liberté d'expression ? Sous toutes ces formes, quelle soit de la presse, de création, de religion, de penser… La liberté d'expression, c'est la liberté de vivre. Néanmoins, j'aimerais qu'on évite de trop s'apitoyer sur mon sort, de mettre l'emphase sur cet évènement. Je ne suis qu'une nation touchée parmi tant d'autres. Tant d'autres qui méritent autant de soutien voire plus. Je ne me sens pas révolté…

Angleterre s'apprêtait à crier au scandale quasiment, mais France l'arrêta aussitôt d'une main ferme et poursuivit :

- Je ne me sens pas révolté plus que d'habitude. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis autant révolté par cet évènement que par tous les autres, quasiment quotidien, qui emporte chaque jour des milliers de vies humaines.

- Et ensemble, nous poursuivrons ce combat.

France approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il attrapa fermement les mains d'Angleterre et les étreignit.

* * *

><p>J'aimerais déclarer une dernière chose avant que vous ne quittiez cette page : rire c'est important. Il ne faut pas brimer l'humour.<p>

Le rire peu aider des malades à surmonter leurs maladies ; le rire peut soigner les peines les plus sombres ; le rire peut rassembler les gens même les plus différents ; le rire aère le cerveau. Bref, une bonne tranche de rire, c'est à consommer sans modération !


End file.
